In the prior art concealed carry handgun pistol holsters and carriers are known. However, when a weapon such as a handgun is covered or concealed by an outer garment, quick access to the concealed weapon may be hindered as an outer garment may obstruct removal of the handgun from its holster or carrier location when quick access to the weapon is necessary.
There are several ways of drawing a weapon from under a concealment garment. First, when wearing a pullover garment: You reach over with your support side hand, grab hold of the bottom edge of the garment under the weapon and pull the garment up and over the weapon. Because of a person's size, agility or lack of practice, this method can be impossible or too slow. Second, when an open or unsecured vest is worn, the draw involves using the hand that you are drawing the weapon with, cupping your fingers over the front opening of the garment and sweeping the side of the garment back far enough to get a good grip on the weapon. In this instance, the front of the garment must be open or able to be opened quickly. It also takes a lot of practice to become proficient.
In view of the deficiencies of the conventional practices described above, it is an object of the present invention to facilitate a quick draw when a holstered handgun is covered by an outer garment, namely, to unencumber access to the holstered weapon concealed by a garment.
The invention is described more fully in the following description of the preferred embodiment considered in view of the drawings in which: